Say Hello To New Directons
by Skittles-GleeK
Summary: Rachel knew this love was going to be a challenge, and Finn actually started to like her. She never thought that would happen. She wasn't popular, she talked to much, and her personality was hard to keep up with. This was till she met Jesse St. James.
1. Hello

Say Hello To New Directions

_ Chapter 1_

**Summery:**

Rachel knew this love was going to be a challenge. What made it worse is that Finn actually started to like her. She never thought that would happen. She didn't look like Quinn, she wasn't popular, she talked to much, and her personality was hard to keep up with. This was till she met Jesse St. James. The lead vocals for Vocal Adrenaline.

**Rachel's POV.**

I thought since we won sectionals that the school would at least treat us a little differently. Some students have, but we still get slushies in the face. Last week we had to put together a new number. It had to have the word "Hello" I the song title. I also met this amazing guy at the music store, he's also now my boyfriend! His name is Jesse St. James. I never thought my team would be so rebelling about me having a boyfriend, and for em that doesn't come along very much, I didn't care. At first I did think he was playing me. We had just won sectionals and got into regionals, but when he quit vocal adrenaline and joined New Directions. I actually started to think he cares.

It had been a week since Jesse has joined the school and New Directions. As I see things aren't going to go over very well. Puck hates him, Finn still thinks hes spying, Brittany is still set on him being Mr. Schue's son. I thought things would change when he joined, I thought people would be more accepting to me dating him. I cant believe I thought they were my friends.

I had been brought back from my thoughts when Jesse tapped me on my shoulder.

"Hey Rach" he said sitting down beside Rachel,

"Oh, hey Jesse"

"so I was thinking.. You, Me, Saturday night."

"on a date?"

"yes..." he said worried

"okay, what do you have planned?"

"not telling its a surprise."

"Ohhh.. okay" I said thinking what he could have planned

"well I got to go to history"

"alright." I said getting up.

"bye rach."

"bye"

I watched him walk away down the hall. Just as I turned to head into the girls bathroom I hear shouting.. I turned back an saw that, Jesse and Finn were fighting. Finn went to throw a punch but Jesse ducked, that's when I started to run to break it up.

"Jesse, Finn Break it up!!"

"Stay out of this Rach" Finn said

"NO I will not! GUYS stop!" I said.. They both just stood there.

"I can't believe you guys would do something like this. Finn, Your my best-friend. Jesse your my boyfriend. Please stop this. Can you guys just respect each other."

"For you I will" Jesse said, and walked away.

"Rachel, i-" Finn started

"Forget it" I said and walked away.

I don't understand. I thought this would all be better once he joined this school. Even Mercedes and Kurt approve of him. He has even given up some of his solos for Kurt and Mercedes. I walked down the hall and left Finn standing there. I really just needed to think, I didn't feel like going to Math. I just skipped. My dads don't care as long as my grades are good and they normally are. I walked out of the school. It was raining quite hard, almost down pouring. I walked to the park that was half hour away from everything. I sat down on the swing set, turned off my cellphone and just thought about things.

**Jesse's POV**

I didn't understand Rachel sometimes, like with her and her obsession with the team and her friends. If her friends didn't trust her then I don't think they really are her friends. I know Finn is jealous about her and I but still he doesn't have to hyper spaz. It's time for rehearsal and Rachel was no where in sight. We all gathered into the choir room. I just sat by myself because I was not to cause anymore trouble.

"okay quiet down everyone. Wait has anyone seen Rachel?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"i don't know why don't you ask her boyfriend Mr. Schue."

"Jesse?" he asked me.

"i have no clue. She left because Finn and I got into an argument and I haven't seen her since, I'm actually worried. Does she do this when shes upset.?" I asked

"she hasn't since I knew her." Mr. Schue stated.

"okay well I am going to go look for her."

"yes good idea. Its not like her to miss rehearsal like this without any warning."

"thanks I will see you all tomorrow. Bye" I said gathering my stuff and walking out of the room. It was still raining hard. I thought about the first place to go. I really didn't know the area too well. So right now I was just guessing. I walked on the street for about ten minutes. I didn't think I was going the right way but something was telling me to keep going about fifteen more minutes of walking I found a park. I looked around I saw that Rachel was sitting on the swing. Not swinging but just sitting there, with her head down, and drenched. I walked up to her and stood in front of her.

"Rach.."

"What.." she said quietly

"Are you mad at me, I didn't really want to fight with him. I was just walking to class."

"no I'm just thinking, I don't know why they would hate you. Unless you really are spying on us."

"Rachel you already know I wouldn't do that." I said tilting her head up so I could see her eyes.

"i know, it's just everyone is just getting in my head."

"Rachel if they were you real friends they would understand and help you through." I said

"i know I.. I. Uh I don't know" she said as I stood her up and pulled her in close to me.

"Rachel. I have to tell you something." I said as she looked up at me

"what is it?"

"i. uh. I love you!" I said and looked away. This is the first time I actually got really nervous and shy. But what I didn't expect was for her to full on kiss me right there in the rain. I feel like were in some sort of movie. But I loved the way her lips felt on mine. There so tender, soft and warm.

"i love you too Jesse. All that I ask is that you are honest with me and I will be honest with you no matter how hard it might be."

"i will. Now why don't we go back to your house and get you changed and then we can go to mine.. my uncle is gone for the weekend. If you want you can stay the night"

**Rachel's POV**

That's what I liked about Jesse he doesn't push you into anything you don't want to do. When he says stay the night, like he always does now, he means like a sleep over, it's actually kinda cute. I agreed to.

I'm kinda glad it was Jesse that went looking for me. I did a lot of thinking, I know I missed glee but still. I couldn't deal with all this right now. But when I am with Jesse he makes everything disappear like it was never there.

We went back to my house to change and I grabbed clothes and told my dads I was out for the night. They trust me so i didn't need to tell them where I was going.

I feel like tonight's going to be the break I need from everything..


	2. Celebrity Status

Say Hello To New Directions

**Rachel's POV**

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face. I could smell the fresh Fall smell. I rolled over thinking Jesse would be there, he wasn't. I got up out of bed a strolled my way through the house trying to find a sight of human life. Nothing. I went into the kitchen, he wasn't there. I looked everywhere he was no where. I turned on my cell, found out I had like 20 texts. Wonderful. I looked through them, they were mostly Finn and Jesse. There was one from Quinn asking if I was okay. That's sweet of her. I found the most recent one from Jesse.

Hey beautiful. I went out to the store to grab some stuff because my uncle is to busy to get it. I will be back soon.

Xoxo

Jesse

26/04/10

9:45 AM

Now what was I going to do for a bit. This wasn't my house, so I didn't have an idea of what to do. I thought about it for a bit. I decided on taking a shower.

**Jesse's POV**

I didn't want to keep doing this. Lying to her. Shelby said that if I didn't do what she asked she would find a way to ruin my life and career. I didn't want that to happen. She's been telling me to try and take down Rachel. I wasn't lying when I said I needed to get some stuff from the store I did but I also had to go see Shelby. So I didn't really say the whole truth either. The bad thing about this plan is that I actually started to fall for Rachel hard. The way our voices sounded together, they way she smiled. It all made me start to like her. I have to admit she was an amazing singer. It's hard to say but she's like a female version of me. We both have the same love for music.

After I saw Shelby I went to the store to get some milk and other stuff, then I was on my way home. Shelby told me that I had to break up with Rachel this time. I don't think I could go through with it. I liked her too much. But I also don't want my life to be over. About 5 minutes later I pulled into the drive way.

Once I got into the house I called for Rachel but she didn't answer. Maybe she was still sleeping. I put away the stuff and the found my way upstairs. I looked into the bedroom, she wasn't there. I walked down the hall and heard singing. She was in the shower. I just stood out the door for a minute listening to her voice. I couldn't get over her talent. A lot of people this age wouldn't have talent like this. By the sound she was singing "I Believe" from the Spring Awakening sound track. I went back into the room, I figured she was going to be a bit might as well fit some sleep in.

**Rachel's POV**

I just finished my shower and was now getting dressed. I thought about things, like Glee, Jesse, Finn, my friends. Life is good right now, honestly it was much better than before. I got out of the bathroom. I listened I heard nothing. I guess Jesse isn't home yet. I went back to the bedroom to find that Jesse was home, and he was sleeping. I didn't want to disturb him so I just climbed in and cuddled. I began to drift off into a light slumber.

I again woke but this time because of Jesse. I looked at the clock, and realized that we only slept for about and hour and a half.

"Hey" Jesse said

"Well hello there"

"How was your sleep"

"Good and yours"

"Just Great."

"so where did you go today?"

"uh.. I went to the store."

"that's it?"

"uh.. no" he said and put his head into the pillow."

"Jesse where else did you go?"

"uh.. I .. went to see Shelby"

"What! Why!"

"Look I like you a lot."

"I knew it! You were just spying on us!! You lair!" I said stand started to get up and grab my stuff

**Jesse's POV**

I knew she was going to do this. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell her.

"Look Rachel please let me explain."

"you have 5 minutes, then I am gone. And were done."

"look Rachel I know what your thinking and you got it all wrong. Yes, I was told to spy on you guys. And if I didn't she would find a way to ruin my life or my career. I didn't want that to happen. She told me to break up with you. I can't do that because I really like you.. so I have been giving her false information since I have started. You have an amazing voice and a great Glee club that has amazing talent. I wouldn't ruin that for the world, so I told her No. don't know what she is going to do but as long as I am with you I could care less because right now you mean the world to me. Rachel you have to believe me it was NEVER my intention to hurt you. When we met at the music store I've had butterflies in my stomach ever since... Rachel.. I love you."

"i believe you" she said

"you do?" I asked while standing to meet her across the room

"yes because it took a lot to tell the truth and I know you have been lying to me. But you became honest that's the only one big thing I want out of a relationship, is honesty. Thank you for being honest Jesse, and .. I love you too" she said and looked up to me.

"Rachel you are my life. I could careless about anything else."

"What about you scholarship to UCLA"

"It's gone. But I don't care because I have you"

"Thank you Jesse, for being such an honest great boyfriend. Honestly you deserve better than me"

"Rach are you kidding if anything you deserve better than me."

"i love you Jesse"

"i love you too Rach" I said as I captured her soft lips.

"so how about we get ready for that date we planned.?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Great"

Celebrity Status – Marianas Trench


End file.
